


Stolen Moments, Gifted Kisses

by Blue_Sparkle



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alley Sex, Blowjobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Perceived Unrequited Love, Smut and Cuddles and Sappy Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/pseuds/Blue_Sparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori is in love with Dwalin. But he's really not the type of Dwarf Dwalin would go for, and not what Dwalin looks for in a relationship. The only times they do get to fuck is when Nori is caught while thieving, and he trades it to be let go.</p><p>Dwalin is in love with Nori. But Nori's really not the kind of Dwarf who wants a relationship and certainly not with a guard. So Dwalin doesn't mind the moments when Nori offers a quick fuck to not be convicted for petty crimes.</p><p>Things start to get a little bit more clear once the Quest happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The fire was burning brightly and was perhaps hotter than necessary in the warm summer night, so that it wasn’t even comfortable to sit too close. The night was clear but the moon was just a slim sickle above their heads, so the fire was light, if nothing else.

Most of the company was already sleeping, or at least lying in their bedrolls, waiting for sleep to come to them. Others were carving wooden blocks and smoking their pipes, entertaining themselves quietly so as to not wake those who needed their rest. Dwalin could see Bofur and Fíli talking, and Dori, who had the first watch, was smoking and talking to Bombur. The day’s journey had lead through mellow hills and hadn’t been taxing at all, so barely anyone was tired yet. 

Dwalin himself felt a little restless, not ready to sleep, but also not feeling like he should tire himself out with sparring. Who would he fight against, anyway?

He leaned against a rock, smoking his pipe, waiting for the dried leaves to smoulder and crack and for the night to go late enough that he’d have to go sleep. Dwalin wasn’t looking anywhere in particular at first, and eventually turned his face towards the fire. Even at the distance he felt some of the warmth against his skin and the play of flames was calming.

It would look as if he was watching just the fire, to anyone who’d care to check. Dwalin wasn’t, though. He looked further, glancing up when he dared, across the fire to where his cousin and the thief were sitting and talking.

Glóin’s hair was bright and coloured as the fire itself in the flickering light, but Nori’s hair looked smooth and dark like fine silk. Even at the distance, even though he had ridden an entire day since he’d last put it in order, even if it had been three days since he’d last brushed it out until it shone properly, with more care than one usually had to make do with during travels.

Dwalin always watched him laugh and talk to others, and his heart clenched a little. He had never spent this much time around him. Before, in Ered Luin, they had met sometimes. In the little restaurant Dori had once owned, in the shop he had had before he left on the quest, in the taverns both Dwalin and Nori loved, sometimes on the training fields, when Nori had to be arrested…

This was different; this was spending every day and every night (every waking hour really) in Nori’s presence, near him, never further than a shout away.

Dwalin had loved Nori for years. Decades, of quietly admiring him from the distance, feeling his heart skip a beat and affection spread through him like hot liquid metal, warming him from the inside each time his thoughts strayed. He’d never told Nori, of course, not, he knew that Nori wasn’t really interested in relationships. He knew that even calling their relationship ‘friendship’ was a stretch. Why ruin what camaraderie they had just to push for something that wasn’t wanted?

Dwalin wouldn’t push for anything more than was offered, but being so close to Nori all the time… It made it hard to think that way. It made him think of how he felt each time he saw Nori (and that was often, unlike at home, where he’d be able to go days or weeks without having to be confronted with that). Nori was friendly to him, as always, but due to close proximity it was getting a bit much.

Dwalin thought he wouldn’t be able to accept just a little for so long, without real love there, or without the affection he yearned for. It’d be less painful to have nothing at all, than to always have just a little and none of what he really wanted.

Across the fire Nori poked at the logs with a long thin branch, leaning back and relaxing on one of the larger stones they’d dragged close to the fire. As Dwalin watched, Nori turned it between his fingers, then put it aside before getting up.

“I’ll go take a walk,” he told Glóin, and Dwalin could hear his voice better, now that he was standing and had moved a little closer. His voice was always so soft and quiet, Dwalin found himself straining to hear it in the loud mess they’d been in half of the time, before.

Glóin let out a bark of laughter.

“Aye, a walk for some privacy? Go on then, ‘s best to take the opportunities when traveling with companies.”

Nori smirked and stretched.

“Ah, privacy is nice, but only if there’s none to join you. Would you want to take a walk with me Mister Glóin?”

His tone was light and teasing, obviously intended as a joke, but Dwalin felt his heart clench despite knowing that. Glóin chuckled and waved him off.

“Lad, I’m a married man and even if not, yer not my type at all.”

Nori shrugged and grinned down on him.

“One has to ask. Company would be so good right now, but one must take what one can get.”

He turned to walk towards where the woods were thicker, and he’d be away, but not too far. As Nori stepped over some spare logs his eyes fell on Dwalin, and there was hunger in them. He paused, staring at Dwalin and Dwalin felt the question and the shudder of anticipation run over his back.  
He hadn’t for so long…

But he had decided to not do this to himself, to not satisfy his lust where it’d leave him hollow and wanting for affection that would not be given freely. Things would just get awkward, and he shouldn’t _use_ Nori.

Dwalin’s lips tightened around the stem of his pipe, and he forced himself not to tense up. He sat calmly, watching Nori idly and keeping his posture relaxed. A declined offer, not a rejection, and after a few more moments Nori’s lips twitched in a brief smile and he was gone.

There was a swagger in his steps, and Dwalin had to tear his eyes away. He shouldn’t be wanting this, should ignore the heat low in his belly, should ignore the voice in his head saying that nothing would be different from before, that this was actually better, that he would never need to feel guilty for relief found in one another behind some trees.

He ignored the thought of Nori leaning against a tree somewhere, very close by, of his hands finding their way past his waistband. Dwalin tried to ignore that, and the thoughts of how Nori looked like kneeling before him, lips reddened and slick, of his quiet little cries and the view on his strained neck or the fine salty taste of sweat on his skin…

With a sudden wave of rage Dwalin bit down on his pipe and sunk into himself, puffing quietly. Why couldn’t he stick to his own rules? Why had he always broken the promises he had made to himself when Nori was concerned?

After one last angry puff of smoke, Dwalin tapped his pipe clean and rolled down in his blanket, willing himself to not think of anything and just to sleep.

 

*

 

Nori had been very young when he had first started getting caught for minor crimes and major troublemaking. It had never been too bad, never anything he really needed to be punished for. And he was young, just a boy, too young for cells, most of the time even too young to be dragged back to the guardhouse for someone to fetch him.

Nori had a slim face and build, especially in the early years before he reached his first century, which made him look even younger and more innocent. Some of the guards nearly liked him, he wasn’t rude or particularly violent, he never harmed others because he wanted to hurt, he was just a boy with too much mischief on his mind.

It didn’t last, and not all were that lenient. His mother had been called to fetch him sometimes, and Dori, too, but never for things that were too bad.

Soon Nori wasn’t that troublemaking child anymore, soon he had grown older and was very nearly an adult, was certainly old enough to be treated as such. The guards frowned at him more often now, his own crimes grew worse, both because Nori’s interests shifted and because it was no longer seen as just pranks.

The first time Nori realized that he would no longer be treated as a child was frightening.

The guardsman’s grip on his shoulder was tight, and the carving tools he had tried to stuff into his pockets were simple. Before they’d have made him return everything, apologize, promise to be good… Now Nori was held close, and he had to watch how the guards no longer looked fondly exasperated.

“You’ll damn well wait in the cell,” the one who was holding Nori said, when he noticed Nori’s confused stares and his attempts to break free. “And you’ll wait there till a sibling or your parents fetch you and promise you’ll be good.”

“You do have parents? Family? Friends to post bail? If not, you’ll stay the night, might do you some good.”

The bail would not be high, if there would be any at all. Nori was just shy of seventy, he wasn’t technically an adult, what he had taken had been little, and he’d only got caught because he had been distracted.

But the thought of his mother or Dori having to fetch him, and looking at him with disappointment or sadness, of little Ori being sent out of the room while was scolded but knowing… Nori didn’t want that at all. He’d just not say anything, maybe it would be better to sleep in the cell rather than have his family know? Perhaps not coming home for a night would be less bad.

Nori’s salvation in that moment was the guardswoman who waved off the two who had Nori.

“Leave him, he’s just a kid,” she said firmly. “We need every hand over at the Slate Way, there’s a tavern brawl.”

It was more important than looking after some petty thief, so the guards growled a warning at Nori and let him go.

It was all the warning Nori had needed.

He was aware of the dangers he’d have to face if he went on like this, and to be honest, he had no mind of changing his life. He’d just need to be more careful. Learn how to escape the guards. Learn how to break out of prison or not be spotted when stealing in the first place. 

Find out how exactly one went about … convincing guards to let you go, and which would actually be tricked or bribed like that.

 

*

As far as the guards went, Nori had one other problem to deal with. 

Ever since he had been a child, there had been those he liked, those that were like a friendly aunt, or someone he might have looked up to. As he got older, some of them started to just be vaguely interesting; in the way that he could admire their looks and their bodies. From a certain age on he _really_ started to admire the latter, but never enough to be tempted to flirt or conveniently forget the fact that he was on the best way to be a proper criminal. 

Nori wasn’t stupid, he knew that any relationship he ever had should be kept well away from guards. It’d just make things harder for him. As much as he liked some of them as people, Nori knew that he shouldn’t actually fancy them. 

It was a bad idea. It would get him into trouble. He should keep away from them altogether, like any _good_ thief should learn. No drinking with them on purpose, no flirting, no lewd comments, no initiating interactions when he wasn’t actually doing illegal things. Just, keep them out of everything normal in his life.

These rules should have been obvious, but Nori managed to completely disregard them on accident.

And was it his fault that one of those who often were in his favourite tavern, and who he developed a crush on, was a guard? How was he supposed to know or stop that? Yes, he had _known_ that Dwalin was a guard _before_ Nori’s thoughts strayed and he started to admire him more than necessary, before he started to genuinely love Dwalin’s jokes and how he spoke and acted, before the warm feeling in his chest was no longer just content but an actual crush.

Dwalin seemed to not mind his company at least, and Nori never had clashed with him while he was on duty. They never were alone, always surrounded by other friends, drunken tavern patrons or the Dwarves that went to the market or to the training grounds.

It was more of a friendly acquaintance than a friendship, and Dwalin already was over eighty, legally an adult, could already work and was good at what he did, while Nori wasn’t even seventy yet. They didn’t have enough in common that’d let them start a casual conversation often and didn’t meet often enough to be friends. When drinking anyone was a friend, for the moment, and when sparring Nori never went against Dwalin. Different weapons and since Dwalin was a professional guard he’d never go against a slim and too short boy like Nori still seemed to be. 

The thing that grated on Nori’s nerves a little was that Dwalin would most certainly not want a relationship with him. He was younger, and probably didn’t have a single thing about him that Dwalin might be looking for in a relationship. He was a criminal, he wouldn’t stop, and Dwalin would not care for that in a lover. He was a guard after all, and a good one, more honest than most Dwarves Nori had ever met.

A fling perhaps, an occasional fuck… But why would Dwalin want Nori, with so many others around, and how should Nori even offer? They didn’t know each other well enough, did they? Nori would not bear Dwalin a child, and since his older brother, Lord Balin, would not marry, he’d _need_ to have an heir? Didn’t he?

Whatever the reason, Nori had no false hopes of getting together with Dwalin. And he had little hopes of actually having Dwalin interested in him enough to consider a fuck. How would one even seduce a man like him?

So Nori lived with both of these problems, and tried to work on the first and ignore the second (at least during the day, what he did during the nights, alone, in his own bed was nobody’s business but his own).

 

*

It was an accident that made Nori solve his two main problems. 

He was getting so much better at stealing, dared to take smaller but precious things now, was quicker and knew all the ways through the city. He knew how to escape the guards, he knew how not to be spotted until he had his tiny trinkets spread out over the floor and broke them apart to gift things to his mother or to sell the materials.

Nori was _good_ at what he did by now, but he wasn’t perfect. And there were guards that were still good enough to make a learning thief’s life hard, and some guards were _really_ good at what they did, and rigorous, like Dwalin.

Nori was quick and nimble in running through the alleys and manoeuvring through the narrow alleys. He was good enough to shake off the less experienced guards, even most of those who were much older and had been at it longer than Nori. But Dwalin was quick, his longer legs carried him through the alleys quicker than Nori could run, and he was taller and stronger and could run a straight line where Nori had to dodge others or slip past things. 

Nori had tried his very best, but he had never been chased by Dwalin, he had been careless since what he stole was so cheap, he had misjudged Dwalin and hadn’t chosen the way to the tanner streets, where it was easy to hide and lose someone. 

His hair escaped his braids and there were faint marks of dust and dirt from where Nori had skimmed too close past walls, and they were in the back alleys, there was nobody there and Nori just couldn’t run quick enough. Hands were on his arms, hard and firm enough that Nori knew he couldn’t break free, even as he was thrown around and his back hit the wall.

There were still ways to get away, ways to escape the guard, now, or on the way to the prison. Nori had a knife, just a small one he might be able to reach quick enough, but he dismissed that thought while it was still crossing his mind. He’d not want to hurt Dwalin like that, and Dwalin was clever enough not to fall for most tricks Nori knew of.

They were both breathing hard, Dwalin pushed Nori back and down, to make sure he’d not break free. He didn’t look furious or even a little bit angry, like some guards sometimes did; his cheeks were just a little bit flushed from the exhaustion of the run. Nori gasped; once, twice, then he was calm again, ready to study Dwalin’s face.

Now his hands would be bound, and he’d be escorted back to the prison, maybe, and he’d probably not even need to stay for long. Dwalin wouldn’t pull the handcuffs or ropes too tight, out of malice; he wouldn’t be rough or angry at Nori. This was his job after all, and so far he had not roughed Nori up any more than was necessary. 

In the brief seconds they were both catching their breath, Nori stared up at Dwalin, and one by own all plans of escape drained out of his brain, leaving only one he’d never thought to use. Never wanted to use. But with Dwalin…

“You got me,” Nori said, voice sweet and soft, and he saw how Dwalin’s brow furrowed slightly at that. He probably wasn’t used to criminals being this calm and pleased.

Nori did his best to look pleasant and friendly, he leaned his head to the side slightly and glanced up at Dwalin from underneath his lashes.

“Say, mister guardsman…. How would you like if I sucked your cock?”

 

*

 

The company had been traveling over hills and rocky nearly mountainous paths, and the nature around them was nearly untouched. Dwalin often saw farms and tiny villages in the distance, when their ponies walked over high points, and sometimes they came quite close. Once in a while they passed Men, farmers, travelling from one point to the next, but mostly it was all just wilderness. 

It was a safe and pleasant area to travel, and there were little dangers, making the journey as comfortable as it could get outside a mountain. That was, unless it was raining. And it had been pouring for two days straight now, making everyone grumble and complain and hope for the sun to return. 

Dwalin felt like he was wet to the bone, and the water had soaked through his furs and into his tunic already. There had been no opportunity to dry it off, so Dwalin had spent the days vaguely wet, cool and uncomfortable.

He _had_ seen worse before, but somehow his experience never managed to ease off the bad mood that settled in during weather like that. He might last longer without the overwhelming need to snap at others and actually complain out loud, but Dwalin could understand the peeved muttering of everyone else.

At least they had managed to make camp in more or less sheltered places so far. That evening it was a grove of young trees, with the canopy thick enough to provide enough shelter for a fire, their ponies and mostly dry spots for their bedrolls. They still had to build little tents with roofs out of oilcloth, so they’d have to huddle up, but it would be warm and dry. 

While Bombur and Kíli started to prepare the dinner, Dwalin went to search for somewhat dry branches for a fire. There were some berries he saw on the way, but he ignored it and tried to finish his task as quickly as possible, to get out of the constant dripping of rain through the leaves above. 

Back in the camp a stew was already boiling, but apart from Bombur everyone had retreated to the driest spot they could find, their bedrolls, the ponies. Bombur was close to the fire so he was warm anyway, and he held a crudely fashioned umbrella to keep the smaller drops of his bald head and the cooking site. 

There were various spots available to choose, Bofur was fumbling in his bag and would most likely get out some of his booze stash out to share, and Balin was having a smoke with Glóin. But in some whiff of bad sense, Dwalin turned away from them, and went to one of the smaller but driest little tents, the one furthest from the others, the one that was only occupied by a wet and pouting Nori. 

Nori seemed pleasantly surprised, at least, when he saw Dwalin approach, and he shifted away to give Dwalin space to get out of his harness and the dripping furs and sit down. They were both dressed down to their damp tunics, their soaked boots sticking out into the open, as there wasn’t enough room for them inside, and they wouldn’t want to get mud over the blankets. Even as it was now, it was narrow between the oilcloth sheets, and Dwalin could feel Nori’s side press against his.

The thief gave him a grin.

“Looks like the rain got us, eh?”

He was balancing his pipe between two fingers, watching. Dwalin wasn’t sure what to reply, he felt his cheeks heat up slightly and in order to distract himself he fumbled in his pockets to get out his own pipe. Being around Nori… was always good, but occasionally Dwalin wasn’t sure what to expect, or what the thief wanted of him. 

Nori had a way in getting what he wanted, and making it seem like he was actually giving everyone else a better deal. Dwalin had seen it in taverns, where Nori had cheated others in bets or games and made it seem as if they had not lost, and by Mahal, Dwalin had it happen to him more than he could count.

Getting to be with Nori, having him in places he’d never think of taking a lover, it was worth it. He knew it was a thing some thieves did, he was certain he knew at least two guards who liked that. He knew it was a good way to get away with petty crimes and get laid, and he knew some guards liked the latter more than locking away whom they had caught. 

Once he lit his pipe, Dwalin smoked in silence, feeling the warmth of Nori’s body so close. It still made him want to wrap his arms around him and pull him in, sometimes making him feel like they were decades in the past and he was just an inexperienced young lad again. 

“You know, nobody would mind what we’re up to,” Nori started after a while. “It’s usual that two in a company get together for some harmless fun and to unwind, is it not? And we know each other, we know it’d be good.”

Dwalin’s fingers clenched around his pipe briefly. He felt his cheeks grow hotter and he risked a quick glance down at Nori.

“Yes,” he agreed, slowly, hoping that Nori wouldn’t see that as him agreeing to whatever. Or maybe that’d be better. Or wouldn’t it?

“So? Why don’t we two do that? It’s a long way to the Lonely Mountain, there’s no need to be cold and lonely while we get there. What do you say, are you interested?”

Nori shifted closer, facing Dwalin better in the narrow shelter. He had an eager look on his face.

Dwalin didn’t say anything, but he knew that his expression wasn’t keeping his interest secret. He _was_ interested, he always was interested in Nori and having him, and hold him close as they shared their pleasure, though he also wanted to cradle him in his arms and kiss him and tell him that he loved him.

“If you sit just a bit closer and shift further behind this sheet here, nobody would see,” Nori went on, putting a hand on Dwalin’s arm and gently pushing to indicate directions. “You want to? I can warm you right up with my hands.”

For a moment Dwalin’s breath caught. Was this a trick? He looked at Nori, but there was nothing there to indicate that. What trick would that even be? Nori would not gain anything out of this, anything but having someone to fuck and share some heat with, and that was good, wasn’t it? There had nearly been times like that before, when Dwalin had been wondering about whether Nori actually had needed that tiny bribe to be let go. 

This was actually better than what Dwalin had had before; this involved negotiating, them standing as equals in a company. It might never be love, but there was _some_ affection, wasn’t there? It wasn’t what Dwalin wanted, but it was as close as it got.

Dwalin turned his face away, thinking, closing his eyes for good measure as well, because the look of Nori’s face was making his resolve crumble quicker than he could make a decision.

He thought back to the times this had happened before, back alleys and storage rooms of taverns, most of the time after a high chase and heart beating frantically. He thought back to that very first time as well.

Dwalin had been in love with Nori for years, had known that the little thief was just that. He hadn’t hated him for it, had been mildly exasperated when he first chased him through the streets, but not too surprised. He had been surprised the moment Nori looked up at him, grinning, his cheeks flushed ever so slightly. 

Dwalin had felt so guilty when he agreed. He couldn’t just let a criminal walk free, and he couldn’t just use Nori like that, he couldn’t. For a brief moment he felt terrible for even considering doing that to Nori, but Nori looked up like him like he really _wanted_ to, and Dwalin had known of guards who did that, he knew some thieves even liked that, saw it as an easy way to get with the guards they wanted. 

So if Nori was one of them…

It wasn’t something Dwalin had ever done before. His hands scratched against the wall uselessly, Nori crouching with his back against the stones and Dwalin’s legs pressing against his chest and sides. Nori’s hands held on to Dwalin’s hip, brushed over his thighs and kneaded at the exposed skin of his belly, as he sucked and licked at Dwalin’s cock.

Dwalin would have expected it to be quick and intense and brief, Nori getting him off and being on his way, but Nori was nearly torturously slow, thorough and Dwalin wanted to keep his sweet mouth working on his cock for hours. 

He had to fight himself not to thrust against him when Nori circled his tongue against the very tip, and sucked at it only lightly, he had to fight to keep still and not press too hard against Nori when both his hands let go of Dwalin’s hips to stroke and pet him instead. There was mischief in his voice when he did lean back for brief moments, telling Dwalin that he was delicious, that he shouldn’t hold back when Dwalin managed to warn him in a broken voice and tried to pull away. 

He licked Dwalin clean after he came, gentle little touches and Nori’s cheek and soft beard rubbing against his thigh after Dwalin cried out and tried to hold still and not sink to the ground. He’d even helped lace his trousers back up, when Dwalin felt too boneless and his hands shook just a little. Nori helped him with that, held his hands briefly and smiled, with his pretty slightly puffy lips, and for just a moment it had felt warm and good and perfect. 

Only then Nori ran away, and Dwalin didn’t follow him.

He’d felt so guilty afterwards. He had to remind himself that Nori was older than he looked, that Nori had offered, that he would have stayed longer if he expected anything of Dwalin and that Dwalin couldn’t offer to return the favour otherwise. He felt guilty because he had failed his duty for a brief moment of pleasure and pretending.

Dwalin returned to the market like a beaten dog once he was sure nobody would be able to tell what he’d been up to. He found the vendor Nori had stolen from, and he offered her his sincerest apologies for letting the thief get away, and even coins for what had been taken.

The Dam was amused at him; smiling and reaching up to pat his shoulder.

“Oh laddie, don’t fret! You’ve done your best but that one only took some old goose feather quills. I sell those, but that’s really not even worth your time.”

Dwalin had felt guilty and conflicted and he hadn’t know what to think. Was he a bad guard for what he’d done? He had only started being a proper one few years before. Was he bad for using the one he loved like that? No, it had been _offered_ and Nori had been very insistent. Should he feel hurt that Nori did that with guards? No, he had no claim on Nori. 

No, it was nearly good, wasn’t it? He got to be with his love, the only way he’d get to. Perhaps he shouldn’t repeat that, but once…

It did happen again, over and over, across the years, and Dwalin liked it, stopped feeling guilty. He never caught Nori over something truly bad, something he’d not be able to ignore for a few moments…

Dwalin _had_ wanted those moments to be in different situations. When it wasn’t him being on duty and Nori grinning up at him, getting away and a fuck at once. 

Was it _really_ that much better to have nothing just because he’d not get his love returned? Was it really best to wait and hope for his affections to fade away? With Nori right there? The way to Erebor was long.

When Dwalin opened his eyes, Nori was still watching him expectantly.

Dwalin shifted around, put his hands on Nori’s shoulders to pull him closer.

“Aye,” he finally said, voice rough and low. “I’d like that.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was ridiculous how much could be changed by a simple, nearly insignificant act. Something Dwalin had done so many times before, on so many travels and in companies, with strangers and sometimes with people he had actually had some camaraderie with.

It had just been sex, Dwalin thought, in itself not… different. But now the evenings were less dull and less frustrating, now he looked at Nori when they rode through the land, and would think of how his skin had felt under his palms just the night before. Now he had his release and got to hold onto Nori and pretend that they were lovers, could hold him and feel the shudder in his shoulders as he came, or press his face against his soft hair.

Dwalin would have thought that it’d be more painful, to have Nori but not quite _have_ him. The longing in his heart did not grow stronger or weaker; it just sometimes felt less important as Dwalin tried to figure out what to think of Nori and what they were doing there. 

Mostly it was Nori initiating things, with Dwalin still not sure whether Nori even wanted this, or didn’t want things that Dwalin was in the mood for. He could ask though, and that was different from all their previous encounters. Now they could talk about it beforehand, now Nori would whisper into Dwalin’s ear in the morning, promise him things they’d do that night and Dwalin ended up anticipating it all day. 

And wasn’t that something? 

On the rare occasions Dwalin had taken companions up on their offer, it had been maybe two or three tumbles, and a good time, but never much more than to take the edge of things. It was never like Dwalin could have someone to mess around with for every night, someone who’d give him a promising look with heat and mischief in it when they ended up not doing anything. 

There was little time or possibility to do much in such a small company, with everyone sleeping close together most of the time, and then watch shifts and growing tired and the weather making the area around too uncomfortable.

That fist time when Nori had offered was the most of those quick and hurriedly done occasions. Nori had been pressed to Dwalin, their bellies and chests firm together and Dwalin’s arm so tight over Nori’s back that they could barely breath or reach down, both their hands squeezed between their bodies and in each other’s pants. 

Nori’s hitched breath hot and damp against his check and the sharp soft cries so close to his ear were enough to make Dwalin struggle to remember being quiet. His hands were gentle and teasing while Dwalin’s might have been too rough, but Nori didn’t complain, only gave Dwalin a pleased grin when they were done. 

He helped Dwalin clean up, and then it was already time to have dinner. Nori sauntered away and sat down between Bofur and Óin, nowhere near Dwalin. But that wasn’t bad either, he was right across from him like that, and the bright eyed smile he kept giving Dwalin was better than anything he had after a tumble before.

Before it always had been in some back alleys and they weren’t supposed to, and Nori would run away to wherever it was he’d been headed before, and Dwalin would walk back to where other Dwarves were, trying to forget the shame or embarrassment of what just happened. 

Now…

Now he even got to _sleep_ with Nori by his side, let alone being able to see him after they had sex.

There was only one time that really happened though, but Dwalin was grateful for it. It wasn’t like there was an actual opportunity for doing that, or as if Nori had meant to do it. It probably wasn’t good to have the company see them, if they were not being serious about anything. And then Dwalin didn’t want to laugh and say that it was just fun, when really he felt the urge to braid Nori’s hair and hold him close and actually kiss him and ask him to marry him.

That night Nori had crawled into Dwalin’s bedroll, and Dwalin had pined him to the ground, arms and body shielding him from view where the blankets didn’t. It had been brief and intense, Dwalin rutting against Nori’s hip and Nori’s legs wrapping around his waist, and Dwalin had his hand pressed over Nori’s mouth to smother the whimpering cries the thief was making. His breath had been so hot against Dwalin’s palm, lips and tongue soft against it, with the sharp pain of Nori biting down to stifle his scream when Dwalin reached into his pants to bring him off. 

To have Nori writhe under his weight were Dwalin pinned him down, to watch as Nori tried his very best to stay still and quiet and not quite managing it, to hold him close to make sure nobody would see Nori’s legs kicking at the blankets… it was intoxicating and too much and not enough and Dwalin wanted more of just this, as much as he could possibly get. 

When they were both done, Nori was boneless and still panting, not protesting when Dwalin gently cleaned them both up with some rags. Nori looked beautiful in the cool night, panting and his cheeks and what had been exposed of his chest flushed and covered by a sheen of sweat. Dwalin wanted to kiss him, or watch him forever, but Nori would leave to sleep in his own bedroll and Dwalin should not ask for more, for what wouldn’t be given.

Nori shivered though, making a displeased sound about the cold air on his hot skin, and it’d be uncomfortable even without being so heated up. So Dwalin curled his arms around Nori and pulled him against his chest, pulled the sheets up all around them to make sure Nori would be warm and comfortable. 

Nori had looked at him then, considering for a few moments, before he’d burrowed against the warmth. 

Just for a few minutes, surely, just until they were both cooled down and Nori wouldn’t freeze on his way to his bedroll. But Nori fell asleep in Dwalin’s arms, and Dwalin couldn’t stay up either.

He shouldn’t have, but waking up with Nori’s soft hair pressed to his cheek and his arms curled around his broad chest was worth it. 

It was so good, to have this. To have Nori and feel wanted by him, really wanted. 

They didn’t actually fuck, but Dwalin didn’t mind that. He’d want it to be somewhere private, somewhere comfortable. All the times they’d done it before it hadn’t been, it had never been anywhere Dwalin would have liked to fuck someone he actually did care about like this. 

Their first time had been in an alley, like all the other first times. Dwalin hadn’t meant to, hadn’t though they’d ever do more… 

Either way, he had so much now, and when Nori smiled at him across the campfire Dwalin felt like he had no reason to complain at all.

 

*-*-*-*

 

Dwalin hadn’t been on duty that evening, he should have gone straight home, he shouldn’t have cared for minor brawls going on. It was barely something he would have paid attention to while his shift was on, and he knew the other guards would be more than capable of handling it, even without an additional pair of hands.

The brawl happened in a tavern, a big one, close to where Dwalin sometimes passed on his way back home. It wasn’t even serious, there were just many Dwarves who had decided to join in, and Dwalin saw annoyed guards dragging off drunken patrons and those cursing and holding their blood-soaked sleeves to their broken noses. Somewhere a lamp had broken and some chairs smoldered, but even that was under control and just adding to a general frustration among the guards and onlookers.

Dwalin didn’t need to turn there and actually watch how the last few who were fighting got dragged apart and he didn’t need to actually help shove some of them along. Somehow he got pushed back to the sides as he did so, many didn’t pay that much attention to him and he wasn’t participating much.

He was still wearing the weapons and the tunic and jacket that were part of the guard’s uniform, but he had no armour, no other indication that he was a guard, and he felt small like that. He was off duty, he shouldn’t have come, he didn’t need to help.

Seeing Nori there was what kept Dwalin from just wishing his friends a calm remaining shift and walking home. Nori was one of those who had fought, from the state of him, and he didn’t protest when Dwalin grabbed his forearm and dragged him away from the drunken and ruffled Dwarves who tried to edge away and not be pulled by the guard. He was good at looking innocent, and nobody would bother with the minor bruises in face of the actual fights.

But Nori was bleeding from a shallow cut on his cheek and his hair was a mess, Dwalin saw that his tunic was torn where someone else had grabbed him before. He was grinning, not resisting as Dwalin pushed him away from the others, towards where it was quieter, some dead end alley behind the tavern. Perhaps it was best to go drag him along right away, but Dwalin just… wanted to make sure that Nori was all right. 

He cradled Nori’s cheek briefly, holding on to his arm tightly in case he’d try to escape. He was bruised, but it just looked as if he’d gotten one hit and nothing more serious. At first glance at least.

Nori was breathing quick, his grin too wide and he seemed to be nearly twitchy in his attempts to stand still while Dwalin checked him over briefly.

“Right, lets get you to the guardhouse,” Dwalin told him, but Nori’s hands curled around his wrist. His hold wasn’t strong, but Dwalin knew he shouldn’t let him touch him. Fingers brushed over skin though, and Nori didn’t look like he was trying to pull something stupid.

“How about we fuck, officer?” Nori purred instead. 

Dwalin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Always with that old trick. How many guards did the regular convicts use that one? How often had Nori seduced whomever into this, and how often had Dwalin fallen for this brief promise of pleasure as well? 

“No, you’re coming with me now.”

“I intend to,” Nori pressed closer, tried to rub himself against Dwalin’s body and Dwalin had to tighten his grip to keep him from doing that, try and keep him at a distance. 

“Oh come on, you’re not on duty, are you now?”

“No, but I can still arrest you.”

“But I’m offering a _fuck_ here, a proper one. Come on, I’d _love_ to do this, I can’t get locked away for minor misbehaviour. Don’t you want to? Fuck me? Don’t you want to be inside me, just one time? I know you’ve considered it…”

Dwalin felt heat in his belly and he ignored it. He couldn’t take up Nori on any offer; he couldn’t just go fuck him because Nori wanted to go free. He couldn’t…

“You are going to the guardhouse,” he insisted again.

Nori’s grin dropped, but he was still smiling and watching Dwalin.

“Why? I didn’t actually do anything now, I didn’t start the fight, I didn’t even participate. All I did was self-defence, promise. You can’t just nick everyone who got a punch thrown at them!”

Dwalin’s thumb brushed over the edge of Nori’s bruise, as gently as he could. Nori shivered but leaned into the touch.

“You are going to the guardhouse,” Dwalin repeated. “They treat injuries after brawls like that one, it’s just for a night.”

Something in Nori’s face softened and Dwalin felt him relax a little in his hold.

“I don’t need a healer, and even if I did, I’d get one myself,” Nori told him, and leaned his cheek harder against Dwalin’s hand. “I’m not even that injured, just one hit, that’s all.”

Dwalin’s hold loosened and then Nori was pressed against him again, grabbing his collar and walking backwards, backing up against the wall until he was pushed against it by Dwalin’s body. 

“Fuck me here,” Nori urged him on, “you have no reason not to!”

“Don’t ask for me to fuck you just because you don’t want to go to jail!”

“Oh but I want to! And you won’t throw me into a cell anyway, I’m innocent, you know that. Go on, I want you to!”

Dwalin swallowed, and tried to look away. Nori’s eyes were wide and dark and he was watching Dwalin with a hungry look on his face. It was hard not to say yes with the heat in his belly moving lower, and Nori so close to him, it’d be so easy to lean in and kiss him, but no, that wasn’t offered and he generally shouldn’t…

“You don’t, you’re drunk,” Dwalin said firmly. He hoped he sounded firm, he hoped Nori wouldn’t see his indecision. 

“But I’m not,” Nori drawled and stood on his toes, bringing their faces dangerously close together. “See?”

They were so close, _so close_ ; Dwalin hadn’t seen the few freckles on Nori’s nose before, the crinkles around his eyes, and he felt warm breath dance across his lips. It’d be so easy to lean in and press his mouth against Nori’s, to just kiss him, but no, this wasn’t what he was supposed to do.

Nori smelled good, he always did when Dwalin got close enough to notice. There was the smell of dry leaves and smoke clinging to his clothes, and honey and pipe weed, but Dwalin could not smell ale or mead on his breath. Nori wasn’t drunk, or at least not too drunk, and he was pressed against Dwalin and smiling and whispering, ‘fuck me?’ and Dwalin was just a Dwarf after all.

He pressed Nori to the wall and his hands moved to Nori’s hips, holding tight. 

_Wrong_ , a little voice in his mind said, _don’t go fucking someone you love in some bloody back alley! That’s not right!_ , but at that point Nori’s breath hitched and he looked so damn pleased and frankly, Dwalin couldn’t care less about whether this was proper or even remotely romantic. 

There were just the hot puffs of air as Nori breathed against his neck, and Nori’s hands on his chest under his shirt, and Nori’s warm skin under his palms, and everything else would only matter later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I decided to split the last chapter as well :'3 
> 
> mmm, means more smut though?


	3. Chapter 3

The memory of Dwalin’s large hands on the small of his back was one of Nori’s favourite. Fucking against a wall wasn’t always the most comfortable, and in back alleys it could quickly get _really_ rough. Worth it, of course, but Nori hadn’t needed to worry about Dwalin.

Dwalin nearly didn’t do anything in the first place because he thought Nori was injured or drunk, and when he lifted Nori up he was gentle and strong and his hold was so firm and so soft. Nori knew how strong he was, of course, but he had never been lifted up like this, not by Dwalin. And Dwalin could hold him so easily, could press into him, his hands supporting Nori on his legs and on his back under his shirt, as he bit into Nori’s neck and waited for Nori to prepare himself with the salve he carried around just in case.

And then it had been so warm and close and it didn’t go on for long but Dwalin breathed hard against Nori’s neck and Nori’s arms curled around his shoulders as he let Dwalin pound into him and his rough hands were on his back and held him close and secure and for two who were roughly fucking behind a tavern in some alley it felt weirdly intimate. It was perfect. 

Nori didn’t last long, he was drunk on the thrill of it all, the fighting and the danger of being caught and Dwalin, and Dwalin nearly knocked all breath out of Nori’s lungs when he pushed him harder against the wall as he came. 

Nori cried out with him as his own orgasm hit, maybe he even screamed, he didn’t know, but Dwalin’s hands were so _warm_ and the big guard was so tender as he petted Nori’s back and helped him stand. He cradled Nori’s cheek again, when he did that, leaning their heads together and asking Nori whether he was all right.

Of course he was all right, he was feeling _perfect_ that very moment. It was hard to be quick about cleaning up, hard to not stay and kiss or cuddle and laugh about what they just did. That was something you did with a lover, someone who actually liked you like that, not with some guard you teased for sex. And that was what Dwalin would see their relationship as after all. 

So Nori gave Dwalin a wolfish smile and helped him adjust his shirt collar, before dancing out of his hold and running away with a little wave.

As much as Nori yearned for Dwalin to hold him in his arms and _love_ him, he couldn’t have that, the tenderness and closeness lovers would share, and this right there had been the closest he’d probably get. 

Somehow it didn’t actually bother Nori too much. There were no actual hopes crushed with the realization that this was the best he’d get, and it had been so good, with Dwalin’s hands… It was so good, Nori could just _pretend_ that he was loved by the one he wanted so much. 

And that was enough. 

 

*-*-*-*-*

The memory of Dwalin’s hands on his skin was something Nori held on to. He treasured every moment, every time it wasn’t just him cheekily offering to do things to Dwalin, each occasion when it was Dwalin doing things to him, when they did them together, when somehow Nori managed got to get off as well. The rare days they actually fucked.

It always was too quick and so good, and Nori memorized every second for later. 

It was good to actually draw on memories, rather than fantasy, when he needed something to think of when he was alone. How many times had he relived Dwalin’s hands stroking him, too hasty but still gentle, how many times had he imagined Dwalin’s broad calloused hands when all Nori could do was stroke himself? Countless times, surely more than was decent.

Just as he did on the quest. 

Nori hadn’t been sure what to do about Dwalin the first few days. Try and talk him into a quick tumble again? There was no excuse as such, like there had been before when Nori could negotiate as so many criminals did, but taking the edge of tensions wasn’t that bad of a reason either? 

Perhaps it’d get awkward. It never had before, each time they had seen each other in Ered Luin with no walls or chase being involved. The quest was different, with just their little company and each waking minute spent together.

The first time Nori made and actual attempt to invite Dwalin, he’d been refused. Dwalin had looked so flustered and unsure, though he’d been watching Nori for a long time by then.

Nori couldn’t tell whether he was just shy, or thought fucking in the wild was a bad idea, or whether he just didn’t really want Nori anymore, now that there was some choice. It wasn’t important that very moment, and Nori didn’t walk as far as he would have usually, before he sat down between the roots of a tree, and unlaced his pants. 

To be honest, he wasn’t sure why he stayed this close either. To stroke himself and try to stifle his moans while imagining that Dwalin would find him? He’d walk up to him between the trees, caught of guard maybe. What would he do? Would he just stand there and watch and let Nori give him a little show? Maybe he’d walk really close, crouch down right next to Nori, just a hairbreadth away, not touching, but close enough for Nori to feel the heat of his body as he pumped his hand up and down.

Or what if he actually lent a hand? Dwalin was a decent sort; he did offer to return any favour the times Nori stuck around for long enough to let him catch his breath. Would he pin Nori to the tree and have his way with him? Cover his mouth with his rough palm so that he wouldn’t be too loud and alert everyone? Would he push Nori’s hands out of the way, hold both his wrists in one hand and stroke him with the other?

Maybe he’d want to taste Nori’s skin, suck bruises into his neck and collarbones, or maybe he’d use his mouth to suck Nori off? He’d never done that before, and to have his lips on Nori’s cock…

The thought made Nori jerk up his hips and let out a tiny cry. He bit down on his lip hard and increased the speed of his strokes. His breaths came harder now, and Nori could barely form a coherent thought anymore, only focusing on the pleasure and the memory of what he’d felt before. 

He was done too quickly, though Nori wouldn’t have been able to drag it out if he tried. He just waited a few moments to catch his breath, then weakly fumbled for some leaves to clean himself off. 

The camp was so close by, Nori could only hope nobody had heard his slip of control. Though, if Dwalin had heard it’d be fun. 

Nori put his clothes back in order and sauntered back to camp. Dwalin was already curled into his blankets, away from the fire when he returned. Nori glanced over at him as he set up his own bedroll. Was he just tired or was he frustrated? The thought of Dwalin hearing what Nori was up to, of him wondering whether Nori was thinking of him as he pleasured himself was delicious. 

He grinned at Dwalin’s back and climbed underneath his blankets, utterly satisfied with himself. 

 

*-*-*-*-*

Memories were what kept Nori pleased and content in solitude, and the memories had been what Nori assumed to be the best he could get. The memories were replaced though, in their place of Nori’s favourite things. New ones were added on, when Dwalin agreed to Nori’s proposition. 

There was so little time and opportunity to really do anything good, with the company all around, the rain and the cold and them being tired after a day’s travel, but it was so good anyway. 

The quick fumbles and Dwalin’s hold being nearly bruising as he stroked Nori’s cock was nearly the same as it had been in all those alleys. They weren’t high on the rush of a chase now; they always could look at each other and agree what they’d do beforehand. It was less spontaneous but Nori enjoyed that as well. What was different and truly special about it, was how they stayed together afterwards.

How they could watch each other across the fire, how Nori had nowhere to run to, nothing to hide from. Now they stayed in each other’s arms for a few minutes after they were done, and Nori could watch Dwalin’s face as he slowly evened his breaths, and petted Nori’s shoulders. Now he could smile at him, and raise his eyebrows and watch Dwalin blush, now he knew how Dwalin’s hands felt like when he was sleepy and distracted and pleased with what they done.

Nori was allowed to fall asleep in Dwalin’s arms, was held through the night and his skin was caressed as if he was _important_. Dwalin was sometimes a little awkward after they’d tumbled, as if he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to act. But those tender moments were enough to let Nori pretend they actually were lovers, that Dwalin saw more in him than just a companion and a fuck.

The moments they could go slow though…

There had _never_ been a time or opportunity to just be slow and do more than just trying to get each other off before anyone noticed or Dwalin regained his senses and decided that he could not just fuck a thief in some alley. Nori had never gotten to explore and enjoy the body of the one he loved, never found all the little sensitive places that’d make Dwalin come apart under his hands and mouth. 

He knew some of it, but there were such inexcusable gaps in his knowledge. Nori never liked leaving something interesting unexplored, and Dwalin was the most interesting Dwarf he knew. 

Now they did have the opportunity, now he could let his hands roam over Dwalin’s body slowly, searching out scars and tattoos and the places that made Dwalin’s muscle jump at whisper-soft touches. Who’d have known that he was ticklish? 

In turn Nori could also lie back and enjoy Dwalin do the same to him. He was curious, and Nori could close his eyes and smile and pretend that Dwalin’s hands would be replaced by his lips, that he’d kiss him any moment, kiss his hands and his chest and tell him that he loved him.

He also could tease Dwalin mercilessly, could pleasure him and drag it out and nearly get him to loose his temper and curse him for not doing anything. They always had to keep quiet though, and it was fun to push Dwalin to his limits. The most Nori could get out of this, torturing Dwalin with light touches, since he’d never have him.

It was a treat to have Dwalin sitting leaned against a tree in the nights, his furs and heavy harness next to them and his shirt and pants unbuttoned, as Nori kneeled between his legs. He scratched at his skin and tugged at his chest hair, one hand teasing light in Dwalin’s pants, playing with his cock and stroking the soft skin as slow as he just could. His other hand exploring Dwalin’s body, playing with his nipple and feeling out the texture of his skin.

He hadn’t known that Dwalin had as many tattoos as he had, and he had never seen the silver piercing Dwalin had on his nipple. Either it was recent enough for Nori not to know, or the metal was too subtle to feel through layers of clothing. Either way, Nori was pleased to find out how _sensitive_ Dwalin was, how he reacted and nearly choked on the moans he didn’t let himself make when Nori toyed with it.

Hidden by the trees and between the bushes Nori could take his time lightly sucking on Dwalin’s nipple, keeping all light and teasing. The metal caught on his teeth and he tugged it just a little until Dwalin was breathing hard and sensitive all over, leaned away occasionally, to press kisses against Dwalin’s chest, to give him some moments to recover, and then he did it all over again.

Dwalin didn’t do anything as Nori worked him up, his head was thrown back and when Nori glanced up he could see his face twisted in his pleasure, could feel how Dwalin’s chest moved with his short breaths and how he tried to be still.

Only his hands moved, and just a little, not even touching Nori anywhere exciting. He cradled Nori’s neck and head with his big hands, so gentle, not pulling or tugging at all. Most would use the hold to guide Nori to where they wanted his mouth to be, and he’d happily oblige, but Dwalin was just _holding_ him, so very gently, his fingers stroking over his skin and through his hair, but no more. 

It was better than anything, better than having him pull at his hair and be rough, and Nori enjoyed that a lot, usually, better than having Dwalin stroke him as well. The tenderness of Dwalin’s hands was addictive, the taste of his skin and the vulnerable noises he made. It nearly made Nori dizzy to know that Dwalin showed him this trust, that he was this tender when Nori let him touch him as well. It made his heart swell and skip a beat each time he thought of it. 

That was better than waking up and cradled in Dwalin’s arms with his head tucked against his neck. Better, though only barely, and Nori could have it, and cherish it forever, and Dwalin didn’t even show any signs of wanting to stop whatever this little agreement of theirs was.

It made Nori think that going on this ridiculous quest was the best decision he’d ever made in his life.

 

*-*-*-*-*

Going on the quest was the most idiotic thing Nori had ever done in his bad decisions filled life. Might even be that this would be the last major decision he ever made, if things went on like this. 

They hadn’t even reached the Misty Mountains when their lives were put in danger over and over, they hadn’t even left the areas Nori’d usually deem safe for a company their size. 

Between the princes’ carelessness, the amateur burglar’s lack of common sense and survival instincts, and their King’s noble core they’d all get killed in no time. How did one not see an entire troll stealing ponies? How did it occur to anyone to stay right between these trolls without a weapon? And thanks to Thorin Nori even got to experience the nausea of being turned on a stake over a fire. 

It wasn’t a good night, nearly being eaten, dragged around by two mad wizards and then they were chased by Wargs, and saved by Elves. Elves who didn’t even serve meat and didn’t even notice Nori stuffing his pockets with their silver in plain sight. That last part was nice, but Nori still could have gone without being kicked around and things trying to eat him all night. 

It was nice to be safe though, have rock so close by even if they weren’t actually surrounded by it, and even if they were in a house of Elves. The company certainly started to relax once they broke some furniture, scandalized their hosts and managed to get some real food cooking.

Nori was exhausted from the past two days. It wasn’t the worst and the most tiresome thing he’d even been through, but his body ached and he was glad for the respite. A little bit of rest never harmed anyone, and there was yet more silver to fit into his bags.

Thorin, Balin and Bilbo had gone off to talk to the Elf Lord, and the company had settled on some sort of veranda. There weren’t enough walls, and Nori couldn’t really make sense of what use any place had, but it was nice enough under the sky. They’d made a fireplace on the floor and everyone was busy mending or washing their things, while occasionally frying something over the fire. 

Nori had managed to dry his clothes off and had something to wear, his blankets had not suffered on the wild chase and he could choose any spot at all to rest. Unlike some of the older ones Nori didn’t even mind that Elves were around. What would they do? They were guests and no Elf would try and sneak up on them. So he could have privacy, do whatever he wanted without caring for the company.

His eyes moved to Dwalin as soon as that thought crossed his mind, and Dwalin was watching him as well. As he had been all evening. 

Nori felt a pleasant shiver crawl down his spine, could feel Dwalin’s eyes on him. It would be so nice to grab Dwalin’s hand and pull him away. They’d have time and space to fuck and be loud and do whatever they wanted. Who cared for Elves overhearing after all, they’d be gone soon anyway. Let Dwalin have his way with him and then tease and explore his body as thoroughly as he hadn’t had the chance to before.

The anticipation was delicious in itself and Nori gave Dwalin a crooked smile. Yes, he wanted to sign over at him, but he willed his hands to be still and fold his dried clothes carefully. 

Dwalin was still watching, his eyes roamed over his body each time Nori glanced up to check whether he was still being paid attention to. It was flattering to have Dwalin just sit there and admire him as he did mundane things. It made him want to lead Dwalin away even more, to just be cuddled by him and sleep comfortably in his bedroll again.

That wasn’t what Dwalin wanted though. Not something he would have in mind while leering at Nori that way. And to be honest, Nori didn’t feel up to the rough and quick tumbles they shared. He was too tired to enjoy that, he wanted something slow and sweet and that was not what Dwalin expected, was it? 

He should just say no, wave off and pretend that he was too tired for anything at all. Dwalin would understand. 

But he did want the closeness, wanted to feel Dwalin’s hands on him and be held tight. Maybe Dwalin would want to sleep side by side when they were done? That would be nice.

Nori glanced away. The others would go to sleep soon, he should decide quickly before Dwalin either decided he wasn’t up for anything, or actually asked before Nori knew an answer.

Maybe… He could go along with it? They’d start slow, he’d ask for at least that much, and then he could enjoy whatever Dwalin might offer for as long as it felt good, and if he was really lucky Dwalin wouldn’t be too frustrated and might actually cuddle even if he didn’t get what he wanted? They all were tired; he’d not want too much roughness either way, hopefully.

The next time Nori glanced over at Dwalin, the warrior was frowning, focused on Nori and looking as if he was worried or thinking hard. He’d stop waiting for an invitation or a sign that Nori was interested in just a few moments more, so Nori smiled at him and leaned his head to the side, narrowing his eyes and quickly glancing towards the hallway and back at Dwalin. 

Dwalin looked relieved at Nori’s reaction, and he leered back at him.

Nori allowed himself one last private smile, then he rolled up his blankets and stood up.

“I’ll find myself a nice spot somewhere else,” he told the company, and only got mutters in return. Both Óin and Bifur has already decided to find a more comfortable place to sleep, so him wandering off wouldn’t be that remarkable. Thorin might have insisted in everyone staying together, but Thorin wasn’t there and Nori didn’t care about hypothetical scowls the King might do.

Dori did frown in worry as Nori walked past him, but Ori was already dozing next to him so he let it go.

With one last glance over his shoulder Nori dared to seek out Dwalin with his eyes. The warrior was watching him, the heat of his stare making Nori shudder in anticipation. He smiled, and then he was out of the firelight and slipped into the dark hallways of Rivendell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it just keeps getting longer, forgive me


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the long gratuitous smut has found it's sweet conclusion~
> 
> thanks for reading!

Nori didn’t walk far, he had to make sure Dwalin wouldn’t loose him after all. There was a nice spot up some stairs; some sort of rooftop surrounded by trees with low hanging branches. Nori supposed it might be nice and shady in the summer days, but all he cared about was that it was private and likely wouldn’t have any Elves wandering around for no reason. He couldn’t hear the company from where he was standing, only the wind rustling through the leaves, so he put down his blankets and arranged them to a comfortable bedding.

Once that was done Nori snuck back to where he came from, hiding in the shadows and waiting. Dwalin took his good time, and Nori was both frustrated by his anticipation and glad that Dwalin had waited for as long as he did. Any sooner than that and there’d be talk, along with the teasing Nori wasn’t in the mood for.

He gave Dwalin a smile as soon as he caught his eye, then he turned around lightly and slipped through the hallway, ahead but not quick enough for Dwalin to have trouble keeping up. He led him to the spot he found, and he was smiling and waiting when Dwalin finally reached the top of the stairs.

“What’s this place?” Dwalin asked as Nori spread his arms to present it.

“No idea, some highly important Elvish council place? What’s important is that it’s private.”

He gestured at the makeshift bed he’d made and Dwalin grinned as he put down the blankets he’d brought along to the side. If they wanted to sleep together that would be a nice addition, double the softness and double the warmth, which only made Nori hope for it more.

“Up for a fuck?” Nori asked, watching Dwalin stand up again, and looking Nori up and down with hunger in his eyes. “A _proper_ fuck maybe?”

That’d be so nice right now. Who knew when they’d have the privacy again? It’d be close and warm and Nori might feel all of Dwalin against him, might hold him and be held. He wanted to, so badly.

“Aye,” Dwalin answered and his voice was a deep rumble. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Nori’s smile widened.

“It’s been a long tiresome day. You fought so hard, I’d understand if you didn’t want to do too much now.”

Dwalin frowned at him, the way he did at anything and that scared off most people. Nori liked that look on him though.

“I’m not _that_ tired. Whatever you want, I can give it to you.”

He looked Nori up and down once more, contemplating.

“If you want. You fought just as well anyone in the company, better than most even. You can’t have that much energy left either.”

Nori felt warmth at the compliment spread in his belly. He shrugged.

“I wouldn’t want things to get too wild now, I admit it.”

“Then we won’t, to be honest, I don’t feel like that either. Now get out of these clothes.”

“Oh as you wish, sire.” 

Nori bowed his head in a nearly mocking way and set to working on the laces of his shirt, slow and each movement deliberate. He watched Dwalin, who had his eyes fixed on Nori’s slow movements and the swing of his hips and shoulders as he shrugged off his tunic.

Then Dwalin’s hands went to his own clothes, pulling and tugging at his shirt and kicking his boots away, impatient enough to nearly rip them. When his pants were off Nori could see how Dwalin was already hard, though they hadn’t even done anything yet. The sight made Nori’s mouth water and his hands went still. 

Dwalin was done before Nori even got his undershirt off, and then he was right in front of him in a few quick steps. His hands were rough and fast as he pushed Nori’s away and helped him remove his clothes. It was nearly too quick and rough for what Nori would have done, but they always were like that and Nori moaned when he was finally wrapped in his love’s strong arms and pulled against his chest.

Nori expected more roughness, more of the urgency and Dwalin wanting him, and focused only on this, and he shuddered in anticipation, but as soon as they were together Dwalin stilled. 

Where he couldn’t move quickly enough before he seemed to barely dare move at all now. His hands rested against Nori’s back for a few moments, as he breathed hard and simply looked down and took Nori’s body in. Then he started to move again, and his hands stroked over Nori’s sides, the callouses making Nori shiver and close his eyes. 

One hand moved lower, settling at the small of Nori’s back and pulling them even closer. Dwalin’s cock pressed against Nori’s hips, but just that comfortable hand alone made Nori let out a chocked moan. His hands stroked over Dwalin’s arms and to his shoulders, and Dwalin’s other hand rested at the back of his neck, fingers tangling in his hair.

Dwalin’s breath ghosted over Nori’s ear as the warrior rubbed his cheek against the side of his head, and he still pulled them closer together, their bodies pressed against the other as much as possible. It was nearly strange, to have Dwalin just hold him and do nothing, and for a moment Nori was nearly concerned for him.

Finally Dwalin moved again, pushing him towards the blankets and then tightening his hold do lower Nori down to the floor. It was ridiculous to be cradled and put to bed like that, and Nori couldn’t help but let out a laugh. He laughed again when he was lying on the blankets and Dwalin still held on and stretched out over him, to kiss a line across his cheek.

His weight was pushing Nori into the blankets and Nori loved the feel of it, to have Dwalin touch him everywhere he could reach and just be there. Dwalin’s hands stroked up and down over Nori’s sides, one resting at his hip most of the time, the other trying to see how hard he could make the thief shiver apparently.

When Nori turned his head to reach out to his discarded jacket and fumble for his tin of slick, Dwalin used the opportunity to kiss the side of Nori’s neck, giving it a light bite and then sucking at the skin. It made Nori let out a whine and nearly had him forget what he was trying to do.

Finally he managed to focus on his clothes, and not only Dwalin’s mouth on his neck, as tempting as that was, and fished out the tin. Once it was within comfortable reach Nori turned back to watch Dwalin, smiling at his attempts to keep his face pressed against his neck.

Nori ran his nails over what he could reach of Dwalin’s chest lightly, enjoying the muscles and the skin under his hands. He loved this, would have liked to just explore Dwalin’s body for a while, but Dwalin was groping at him, still stroking his skin. He wasn’t being as quick as he usually was, but then this was the first time they had the _time_ to be slow and Dwalin probably was exhausted as well. 

Still he moved his hands lower, grinning as he watched Dwalin’s eyes flutter shut briefly at the teasing touches. Dwalin’s hand moved lower as well, digging into flesh, and Nori tried to reach between their bodies to wrap his hands around Dwalin’s erection. 

Dwalin looked down at him, something strange in his eyes, Nori wasn’t quite sure what it meant, but it made him shiver again. 

Instead of lifting his hips a little to give Nori better access, Dwalin lifted both his hands to Nori’s face, brushing over his cheeks and holding his head still so that Nori had to look up at him. He was unmoving for a few seconds, so much that Nori wanted to make a joke to just understand, and then Dwalin kissed him.

He had never kissed him before, Nori had never had anyone kiss him when they tumbled, not like this, not for more than a few heartbeats, not without pulling away and laughing just seconds after. Dwalin didn’t laugh or pull away or stop after Nori’s heart skipped a beat and then sped up. His kiss was soft and firm and he leaned his head down and cradled Nori’s between his hands and Nori couldn’t help the sigh and the way his body curled up against Dwalin, or how he tilted his chin up to kiss Dwalin back, to have him closer.

For a moment he thought Dwalin would pull away again, but he didn’t. Nori’s hands wandered back up to rest against Dwalin’s neck, something to hold on to, something to keep himself grounded and feel Dwalin so close and be sure Dwalin wouldn’t just lean back because he didn’t want the kissing to stop.

It was so warm and soft and Nori had never thought how nice it would be to actually be _kissed_ by Dwalin. Their noses bumped together, making them break apart finally and Nori heard himself giggling. He didn’t even mind in that moment. 

Dwalin looked nearly sheepish as he glanced down at Nori, as if he’d done something bad, and Nori smiled.

“That was nice,” he said and pulled Dwalin down for another quick peck on the lips. And then another, and again, because he’d thought he’d never know what Dwalin’s lips felt like against his and now that he knew he wanted to be sure he’d remember.

Dwalin finally smiled, the crinkles around his eyes deepening. 

“Nice?”

“Nice. And I do like collecting nice things,” Nori told him and then Dwalin kissed him again. It was so slow and soft, with no heat in it, only warmth, and Nori thought he’d melt against Dwalin if he wasn’t already being held this close and secure.

After a bit more of the lazy kisses Dwalin moved lower, trailing kisses over Nori’s neck and collarbones, until he slid down far enough to kiss his chest. He seemed content to stay there, to just kiss, slowly and lazily, though Nori couldn’t even reach his cock like that, couldn’t get him off. Nori watched him for a while, but he was too content as well to point that out. The weight against his stomach and chest was perfect, and he simply wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s shoulders and enjoyed the tenderness of it all.

If he leaned his head down enough, he could actually press kisses against Dwalin’s scalp as well. That earned him a chuckle but he didn’t stop.

Nori closed his eyes and breathed in. It was intoxicating like this. He could feel Dwalin everywhere, warm and soft and solid against his skin, could feel his lips move along his sternum as he breathed in and out, could feel the familiar calming smell of him. All Nori heard was the rustling of the sheets, and even the sound Dwalin’s kisses made. 

It was so good and slow and tender and Nori didn’t want it to stop, ever, wanted to drag out this moment but he couldn’t. Dwalin sucked and kissed where Nori was the most sensitive, repeating all that caused him to shiver. There was barely any way to move under Dwalin’s bulk, but Nori still managed to wriggle a little bit. The light thrusts of his hips were nearly involuntary, and he couldn’t even get any friction out of it, wouldn’t be able to get off and he didn’t want to let go of Dwalin’s shoulders for this. 

Dwalin noticed it, and finally moved back up to face Nori. 

“So about that fuck. Do you still want to?” 

He laughed at Nori’s eager nod and reached for the tin of slick to pull it closer.

He didn’t grease up his fingers yet, only shifted them so that he could curl one arm under and around Nori, and grope his arse with his other hand. Nori used the opportunity to stroke his hands over Dwalin’s stomach and chest, barely brushing his piercings with his fingertips each time he passed.

“Always thought you had a great arse,” Dwalin muttered against Nori’s throat as he fondled at Nori’s body. “Always liked watching it when you moved in front of me.”

Nori grinned at the compliment and arched up against Dwalin’s body. 

“Most people like to,” he said and Dwalin growled. 

“Is this how you imagined this to go?” Nori asked lightly. “Our first proper fuck with nobody here to interrupt?” 

He wasn’t sure whether Dwalin wouldn’t have preferred to be quicker about this, but Dwalin seemed content anyway.

“Never imagined it like that,” Dwalin muttered, more interested in kissing along Nori’s jaw than talking. He must have noticed Nori’s stare though, because he leaned back to elaborate.

“I always thought it’d be in a mountain. Not in some Elfish place with open sky above us.”

Dwalin’s bitter expression made Nori chuckle, and he tried to turn his head away when Dwalin’s blue eyes fixed on him. He wasn’t quick enough, and he was glad of it when Dwalin caught his lips for another kiss. 

“I wanted a mountain. I wanted to feel the rock around us, the safety of home, and a house just for us two, with a big soft bed and no obligations for the day and nobody there to interrupt us. Just you spread out before me, your hair over my pillows and your hands…”

Dwalin stopped and kissed Nori again, as if he tried to shut himself up with this. Nori was nearly breathless by the time Dwalin let go again, both from the kiss and from the though that Dwalin had pictured this, had pictured _him_.

“mhmm, a bed,” he muttered against Dwalin’s lips. Their noses bumped together and Nori moved his head just a little to rub against it. 

“A bed would be nice. Would you take care of me? Or would you want to lie back and watch me as I’m kneeling above you, riding you? I’d take all my braids out for you. You’d like that?”

Dwalin’s hand nearly lifted Nori’s hips off the ground, their erections rubbed together and Nori let out a soft whine.

“I always wanted that,” Dwalin sounded breathless as he admitted it.

Nori’s hands cupped his cheeks as he pulled him down for more kisses. He was greedy for them, the first taste of it only made him yearn for so much more though he hadn’t had this before.

“Yeah? You could have it then, I’d like it.”

Dwalin’s face was so soft as he smiled down at Nori affectionately, he’d _never_ smiled at Nori like that, he’d never seen Dwalin look at anyone that way, and now he was giving this smile just to Nori? It made Nori want to give Dwalin anything he’d ask for, anything that would make that smile stay there, where only Nori could see it and treasure the sight.

“You could pet and brush it, I’d lie still against you and I wouldn’t mind if it went on for hours. I’d lie in your bed and hold you and you could brush out my hair and braid it, and later we could…”

Nori had leaned up for more kisses, but Dwalin’s hand at his neck held him, and his other hand moved up so he could brush his thumb over Nori’s cheek and lips. 

Something in Dwalin’s face had changed, something in the way he was staring down at Nori. For a few moments Nori couldn’t make sense of it, then he realized how needy he was acting, how he tight he held Dwalin and how he had kissed him, and spoken of Dwalin braiding his hair. 

Nori froze, opened his mouth to say something, to make a joke, to tell Dwalin he didn’t mean it, but he didn’t want to lie about _this_ , and Dwalin was still watching him with such wonder in his eyes, his thumb was on Nori’s lips too, and he couldn’t bring himself to say it. He didn’t have to.

Dwalin wasn’t stupid, he’d see right through him. Maybe he would let it go? Maybe Nori could get away with this. Or perhaps not. 

“You love me.”

 

*-*-*-*-*

Dwalin stared down at Nori and he didn’t know what to say, beyond those words he blurted out. He shouldn’t have said them, he shouldn’t have assumed or dared say it. Even if it was something he had dreamed about for decades.

Looking at Nori now he was sure that it was the truth though.

Nori gaped at him for a few heartbeats, closed his mouth, bit his lip. He couldn’t hold Dwalin’s gaze for long, and turned his head away instead. The way he drew up his shoulders and curled his hands against Dwalin’s chest made it look as if Nori was trying to make himself seem small and hide behind Dwalin. Though, the one he wanted to hide from was probably Dwalin himself, which only made the whole thing adorable.

Dwalin chuckled and watched Nori’s cheeks flush. 

“Do you?” he asked quietly, stroking along the side of Nori’s neck and making him shiver. 

Part of him was afraid of the answer. He’d loved Nori for so many years, had been content with not having him, and Nori not being the kind if Dwarf who wanted relationships, had been content with Nori just wanting to get off and not be sent to jail… What if he was wrong?

He had eyes though, he could see how Nori watched him and how he reacted and how he searched out Dwalin more than one would to just have a fuck. 

Nori kept his head turned away from Dwalin, but finally he relaxed just a little and turned back. He ducked his head and still couldn’t quite meet Dwalin’s eyes, speaking against his throat instead. 

“I do.”

Dwalin let out a sigh and held Nori closer. He tapped his forehead against Nori’s, and smiled.

“You love me,” he repeated, the thought warming his core. “For how long?”

“I think… years, you still had your crest back then. Always maybe, as long as I knew you.”

Dwalin laughed and kissed Nori’s cheek, startling the thief.

Nori glanced up finally, surprise in his eyes.

“That’s… fine…? For you?”

“Fine? Of course!”

He kissed Nori again, pleased when Nori leaned up against the touch to reciprocate. When he was done with the kiss Dwalin pulled back, and rolled them over, so that they were lying on their sides, just enough to see Nori’s face well and not strain.

“I love you too. I loved you for so many years I never thought you’d want me like this.”

He stroked over Nori’s neck, down his shoulders and to his chest.

“You do want me like that, though?”

“Yes,” Nori gasped, “I do Dwalin, I do!”

He seemed speechless then, looking at Dwalin with a furrowed brow. 

“I never thought _you’d_ want to…”

His arms curled around Dwalin again, and he pulled the warrior down and hid his face against Dwalin’s shoulder. He stayed like that for a while, so Dwalin stroked and petted him in the meantime, paying attention to what made Nori react and what he liked. 

Finally Nori stopped hiding, cheeks still flushed. He was biting his lip and breathing hard, so Dwalin stilled his hands to let him compose himself. Nori gave him a searching look, frowning again.

“You didn’t think I’d want you?” Nori asked and Dwalin shrugged.  
“I always thought you didn’t want to have a lover, that you only wanted the thrill of many partners and the chase and that I wasn’t the only one…”

Dwalin trailed off, quickly looking away.

“I thought I shouldn’t try and push you for a relationship, that you wouldn’t want that, and certainly not with a guard like me.”

Nori snorted.

“I thought you would never want a relationship with the likes of me, so I tried to at least get into your pants on a fling.”

“The likes of you?”

Dwalin didn’t understand what that meant, but Nori gave him a look as if he was being daft on purpose. Perhaps he was, Nori was a thief after all, and though his family was a good one, Nori hadn’t shared much with them through most of the time Dwalin had known him. And he had never cared, he would have loved Nori if he was far worse, and he would have wanted to marry him no matter what. 

Instead of waiting for an answer or have to discuss the ways Nori felt he wasn’t what Dwalin wanted, Dwalin leaned over him for another kiss. Nori sighed against it and wrapped his arm around Dwalin’s waist. He kissed back, far more demanding than Dwalin had imaged he would so soon after seeming so shy. 

Nori clung to him, lifting himself up to deepen their kiss, to be closer and rub his entire body against Dwalin for even more closeness. Dwalin could only hold on to his thief, focusing on kissing him breathless. It took Nori some fumbling with their legs, but after a while he managed to tangle his with Dwalin’s and then he was thrusting against his thigh, slow at first, and then with sharp clumsy movements. 

Dwalin’s hands moved down to hold Nori’s hips still, and with some effort he even managed to break away from the kiss. The sight of Nori’s flushed cheeks and his panting made it hard to not just go back to kissing him and working him up even more. Dwalin wasn’t cruel though, and Nori wanted more, it seemed.

“Do you still want to fuck?” he asked and Nori nodded quickly. 

Dwalin rubbed his thumb over Nori’s hip, pleased with the eagerness in his lover’s face. And they _were_ lovers now, weren’t they? If not, it was enough to know that Nori wanted him, that Nori _loved_ him and the thought made Dwalin want this right now even more.

“How? Just hands-?” 

“No, no I want you,” Nori interrupted, “I want you inside me, please?”

“Yes,” Dwalin groaned and his cock stirred against Nori’s stomach. It wasn’t fair that Nori could just say these things and sound so utterly serious and needy.

He cupped Nori’s face with his hands again and rolled them over a little, to better push down against him for a kiss. It was good like this, just holding and kissing, hands stroking over Nori’s cheeks and then to his shoulders and hips, thrusting against him gently.

Nori had sounded like he’d want them to go faster, but he seemed content with the slow pace as well, humming and making pleased and encouraging sounds when Dwalin broke the kiss to move his lips to his cheeks or forehead. 

He paused there, with his lips against Nori’s forehead and his face buried in Nori’s messy hair peaks. Meanwhile Nori managed to wrap both his arms around Dwalin’s back, rubbed slow circles down along his spine and then groped his arse with both his hands. He was still breathing hard and thrusting up against Dwalin’s body, even though Dwalin himself was barely moving apart from rubbing his fingers over Nori’s skin.

“I know it’s not a proper bed,” he started, and immediately Nori’s eyes were fixed on him, paying him full attention. “But your hair… can I touch it? Spread it out all around you?”

For a second he thought that Nori would refuse, understandable with the mess it might be in later, but then Nori held on to Dwalin for support and reached out with one hand to undo his braids. There were some clasps and pins keeping it in place, but it was surprisingly quick to undo it, and then Nori combed his finger through the rust-coloured hair and all of it was free, spilling over their makeshift bed and Nori’s shoulder and Dwalin nearly froze at the beautiful sight.

It took Nori’s hand wrapping around Dwalin’s, to pull it up and push it against the hair, permitting to touch. Dwalin’s fingers curled around the strands on their own, feeling the smooth texture and the downy softness of it. He shuddered when he ran his fingers through it and gently tugged on it, causing Nori to moan softly.

Dwalin took a moment to just run his hand through it and pet Nori’s head, while the thief watched him. In the moonlight most colours changed but this still was as good as Dwalin had fantasised before, better even. This was real and Nori was watching him with a smile in his eyes.

Finally Dwalin let go to wrap his hand under Nori’s neck and kiss him.

“You’re beautiful, do you know that?”

Nori’s lips curled into a smile and his cheeks darkened again.

“So I’ve been told,” he replied, but his quickly averted eyes and the light wriggle he did suggested that he wasn’t used to being praised like this. A conceited part of Dwalin wanted to think that Nori just wasn’t used to such praise by somebody he loved.

Dwalin kissed him for that. He’d kiss Nori for anything if he could get away with it, use any excuse and he hoped he wouldn’t have to with how Nori leaned into every touch and protested when the kissing stopped.

When they broke apart to catch their breath Dwalin reached out to pick up all the clasps that Nori had removed from his hair and put them to the side on the floor. Instead he picked up the tin Nori had produced earlier, and opened it to get at the salve inside.

Nori’s eyes were dark and very focused as he watched Dwalin do that. 

“I want your hands,” he said when Dwalin made a move to offer it to him. “Would you?”

Dwalin’s breath hitched and he nodded. That Nori would already trust him with this… He’d make sure that everything was perfect then.

He scooped out a generous amount of the salve and rubbed it over his fingers, coating them and warming it up a little. When his fingers were slick and warm Dwalin gently lifted Nori’s hips up a little, while Nori braced his legs against the floor for better support. Nori’s hands squeezed against Dwalin’s shoulders and with a whispered ‘go on’ Dwalin set to work.

He fondled along Nori’s arse, going slow and steady as he searched out his hole. Nori tensed at the first push of one finger, but he angled his hips further up and towards Dwalin’s hand, not letting him stop or pull back right away. When Nori relaxed enough for Dwalin’s finger to slide into him to the knuckle he shuddered and his mouth fell open in pleasure.

He trembled and twitched when Dwalin was too teasingly slow with his stroking and the way he hooked his finger to loosen Nori up but not enough for him to get off on it. When Dwalin pushed deeper and hit a good spot, just to leave it be immediately, Nori let out a sob and buried his hands in Dwalin’s beard to pull him down for a kiss.

It was sharp and urgent this time, teeth scraping over Dwalin’s lip until Nori’s mouth softened under his and all the thief could do was to try and get lost in it. It was somehow more intimate each time they kissed again, and maybe it was because Dwalin could feel all of Nori now, each shudder and clench of his muscles flush against his skin, and Nori’s lips trembling against his as Dwalin gently stroked him with his fingers pushing deeper steadily. 

This way Dwalin could tell how Nori felt about each tiny movement, could feel his moans through his chest and know when Nori was twitching because of jolts of pleasure or when it was better to ease off and try to not cause any discomfort at all. There was no room for that now, not when this was the first time Dwalin could take as much time as he wanted and needed to make it as good and gentle for them as he could. 

He added a second finger after a while, and when he as sure that Nori was sufficiently relaxed, a third. 

Nori only had broken the kiss for a few seconds at a time, when he got breathless or when Dwalin did something particularly good or just to beg for more of everything.

Only few moments after Dwalin felt like Nori had loosened up enough and could easily take him pushing deeper he twitched though, throwing back his head with a startled cry.

“Ah! Dwalin, _Dwalin_ , yes please, there, please, _please_!” 

Dwalin held perfectly still as Nori’s body arched up hard, watched his lover until his stomach relaxed and he sank back down on the blankets, still breathing hard. He kissed along his exposed neck as he waited for Nori to speak again, which probably didn’t help much in terms of trying to calm him down. 

“’m ready,” Nori finally managed to say. His voice was rough now, and his fingers petted Dwalin’s bald head. “Please, I want to finish with you fucking me.”

He groped for the tin of salve that Dwalin had dropped earlier, until Dwalin handed it to him. Nori’s hands very steady as he coated his hand, though his shoulders were still trembling faintly. Dwalin had to shift a little when Nori reached down, offering to prepare him as Dwalin had for Nori. 

Dwalin had always loved how good Nori was with his hands, how soft and nice they felt stroking his cock even when there was no slick and when they had to be hasty about it. Right now it felt amazing, taking Dwalin’s breath away with the lightest touches, especially when Nori guided his head back for another kiss, to feel him shudder as Dwalin had done before. 

Nori’s hand was too slow to be more than a tease, and his strokes were so lazy as he played with Dwalin’s cock and slicked it up leisurely. He seemed to be in no hurry despite demanding it only moments ago, despite Dwalin still working on loosening him up better. When Dwalin couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore and let his forehead sink against Nori’s shoulder, Nori twisted his head just so that he was able to gently kiss along Dwalin’s cheek as he worked. 

When Nori _finally_ was done Dwalin thought that he would have begged him to just let him fuck him. He’d wanted to go slow and gentle and he was sure he wouldn’t even be able to keep it up if he didn’t, but the torturously slow tease nearly made him reconsider.

“Now?” he asked Nori, who wiped his hand over one of the blankets and then curled his arms around Dwalin’s middle.

“Please!”

Nori let out a wordless cry when Dwalin withdrew his hand, digging his fingers into him and relaxing again. Dwalin took just a little bit more of the salve and gave his cock an experimental stroke to make sure he was as slick as needed. 

Dwalin looked down at what he was doing when he guided his cock to Nori’s hole, and as he glanced up Nori’s eyes were fixed on his, dark and silver in the pale light around them, watching Dwalin, focused on him, only him and nothing else, as if they were just made for watching each other. 

Dwalin didn’t look away again as he pushed in as slowly as he could will himself to, resisting the urge to thrust into the welcoming heat. And it was so worth it to see Nori’s eyelids flutter and his mouth fall open, to see how his eyes became unfocused and how he barely could return the look anymore.

Finally Dwalin was sheathed inside of Nori fully, and he let out a groan at the tight heat and Nori’s hands stroking over him and his soft pants so close, and the overwhelming feeling of cradling him in his arms. He leaned his forehead against Nori’s, taking a moment to just focus on the feeling to treasure the memory for later. The focus broke when Nori tilted his head up and rubbed his nose against Dwalin’s, causing both of them to break out in a fit of giggles. 

“Are you ready?” he asked Nori when he could again, and Nori nodded with a bright grin.

“Yes, I want to feel you. Move, stay close please.”

Dwalin was only too happy to obey. He kissed Nori once more, then experimentally thrust his hips. 

First his pace was so slow, he might as well have not moved at all, and Nori muttered encouragements. Then Dwalin turned to slow deep thrusts, pulling out and pushing back in little by little, watching Nori’s face carefully to see what worked best for him, which angle and pace would allow for the most pleasure while not having to move too much out of Nori’s reach.

Dwalin thought he knew what Nori liked and how to pleasure him, but apparently he’d only barely scratched the surface. Before it had always been hasty and rough and with nails and teeth scratching over skin, so Dwalin had assumed that Nori liked it rough like that. Right now there was nothing rough about what they were doing at all, and he could see Nori coming undone before his eyes.

Nori’s hands rubbed over Dwalin’s back and his shoulders and arms, he was leaning his cheek against Dwalin’s hand whenever he could and each slow thrust earned Dwalin a tiny moan.

He arched up against Dwalin as much as he could, seeking the closeness and as much skin to skin contact as he could get, and when Dwalin realized he did his best to push back down against him, while trying not to crush Nori with his weight. Nori didn’t seem to mind, tightening his grip to keep Dwalin close. 

It made it harder for him to move, and only his legs were still free. He curled them around Dwalin’s hips and moved his feet against Dwalin’s tights in turn, never still, always so responsive to every little touch.

Dwalin leaned his face against Nori’s neck, breathing in the familiar scent of him, kissing his skin and feeling his heartbeat under his lips as Nori’s head arched back to expose his throat further and give Dwalin more access to it. That also allowed Dwalin to rub his cheek against Nori’s hair. He did his best to keep up his slow and steady pace, not stilling in his thrusts even as he leaned on one elbow and reached up to pet Nori’s hair. 

It smelled clean and faintly of earth and leaves again, similar to the sweet smelling gardens they’d passed, and of smoke and honey and Nori. It was the softest and nicest thing, so strangely comforting and sweet to be petting it, even when Dwalin’s cock was in Nori and he could hear his moans grow sharper. Maybe just because of that.

“You’re so beautiful,” Dwalin whispered again, letting go of Nori’s hair to pet his cheek and run his hand over his forehead instead. “I’ve always admired how easily you look so good, you’re perfect. And your hair… I want to braid it, would you let me?”

“Anything,” Nori choked back, caught of guard as Dwalin thrust against him harder than he had before.

He too a moment to just enjoy the feeling, face twisting in pleasure, until his hands curled around Dwalin’s shoulders.

“I’d let you do anything with me if _this_ is the reward.”

One of his hands slid down along Dwalin’s arm towards his wrist and there was something serious in his eyes, even now.

“I’d let you, I want your braids. I want anything you’d offer. I’d wear them proudly.”

Dwalin’s hips faltered for a moment. He pulled his wrist free from Nori’s hand briefly and twined their fingers together, then he kissed him for saying that.

They didn’t speak anymore after that, there was no room for words, only the feeling of their bodies grinding together and the sound of soft gasps against each other’s lips. 

Nori’s hand clenched around Dwalin’s and he arched back up against every thrust, every movement Dwalin made, and Dwalin tried his best to have Nori cry out for him more with each thrust. They went quicker now, and still so much slower than Dwalin would have under other circumstances. Their bodies were slick with sweat by then, sliding together easily and so close and warm and Dwalin could feel every inch of his Nori against him, could feel every shuddering breath and the beat of his heart where he touched him.

It went on for ever, just the feeling of being together and the pleasure of being so close and so warm even in the cool night air, and it didn’t last long enough at all. Dwalin could feel that he’d finish soon, and he couldn’t without making sure that Nori got off as well, without giving him as much pleasure as he could.

Nori protested a little when Dwalin leaned away to brace himself on his arms, reaching for him, but his protests died as Dwalin’s thrusts picked up in pace and hit his sweet spot more and harder. Nori writhed slightly in Dwalin’s arms, now that the weight of him wasn’t pining him down anymore, and it also allowed Dwalin to squeeze his hand between their bodies to wrap it around Nori’s cock.

It only took few moments, Nori was so sensitive now, nearly sobbing Dwalin’s name as he came after a few strokes of Dwalin’s calloused hand. He clenched down hard, with a whimpered scream, and Dwalin’s own orgasm hit him just that moment.

He curled against Nori and bit down on his lip as he spent, feeling Nori’s hand around his and tugging at his hair, feeling the deep breaths he was taking and the slickness on their chests and belly.

It was Nori who first could move again, and the first thing he did was to wrap his arms around Dwalin’s neck and pull him into a breathless kiss. Dwalin felt light and boneless and Nori could probably have done whatever he wanted now, though Dwalin would never refuse him a kiss.

He might have gotten lost in the haze of pleasure and the kiss, but he was aware of how uncomfortable they’d get soon, and how cool the air would be against their sweaty skin. Dwalin had not much to pick from, so he just carefully wiped them clean with the edge of one of the blankets. He could think about the mess and cleaning it later, it didn’t matter.

Once that was done and Nori’s tin of salve was screwed shut, Dwalin could relax again. He wrapped his arms tight around Nori, pulled blankets up around them and settled down to cuddle him. Part of him remembered that lying half on top of your lover wasn’t always comfortable for them, but Nori’s hands pulled him back down when Dwalin tried to roll away to have Nori lie on top or next to him instead. 

He sighed happily when Dwalin’s weight was on him, curling his arms around Dwalin’s middle and nuzzling against his chest. He looked precious like that, his cheeks still flushed and his lips slightly swollen and kissed red. His hair was mussed and falling all around them outside of their blankets. He smiled up at Dwalin when Dwalin didn’t move for a few moments, still afraid to crush him.

“You’re so warm. It’s nice.”

Dwalin made the effort to slide down a little, to lie face to face with Nori, but it was increasingly hard to move all rolled into their blankets and as tired and relaxed as he was. Nori felt him shift, and with some stretching he managed to go for a kiss. It was sloppy and he nearly missed Dwalin’s mouth, but it also was such a simply and sweet touch.

When he settled back Dwalin arranged them so that he was lying on his side, even as he was above Nori, and his left arm could serve as a cushion for the smaller Dwarf. It was a little too warm, but Nori seemed to want that, as he curled up closer to Dwalin and into the blankets. It was cooling down so Dwalin didn’t mind, and being slightly too warm was such a little price to pay for Nori in his arms.

He couldn’t quite believe they’d done it, that they’d made love and held each other, and that Nori wanted him this much. He wouldn’t have dreamt of it.

“Mhmm, Dwalin?”

“Yes?”

Dwalin felt how sleep would claim him soon, and Nori looked half asleep as well, but he could and would pay attention to every single one of his words now.

Nori smiled, his nose and lips brushing against Dwalin’s chest.

“I love you.”

Dwalin felt his heart swell, and he squeezed Nori a little harder.

“Love you too.”

Nori’s smile widened but he didn’t open his eyes anymore. 

“Love ye-“ he mumbled, then all Dwalin could hear were even breaths and the leaves rustling overhead. 

He pressed his face against Nori’s hair, breathing in the sweet familiar scent of his love. The warmth and the contact made Dwalin feel even sleepier than before. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so utterly content.

“I love you, Nori,” was the last thing he whispered before sleep overcame him, and Nori’s soft breaths was the last thing he remembered of that day.


End file.
